The present invention relates to a locking arrangement consisting of key and lock cylinder with a guide cross section provided on the rear of the key shank and with profiled longitudinal ribs arranged on the broad face for entry into associated grooves of the lock cylinder key channel. Transversely to the profiled longitudinal ribs, there are provided wards which issue from one key shank narrow edge and, in their depth, follow the unit or multiple of the step jump of the lock cylinder core pins, wherein the lower rib flank facing the key shank narrow edge is perpendicular to the key shank longitudinal center plane and the distance of the lower rib flanks from one another is equal.
DE-AS 1 030 727 discloses a key for lock cylinders wherein the key profile is designed to allow a maximum number of profile variations. The profiled longitudinal ribs have different cross sections. They can be in the form of rectangles or saw teeth. The lower rib flank facing the key shank narrow edge extends perpendicularly to the key shank longitudinal center plane both with a rectangular and a sawtooth-type profile cross section of the longitudinal ribs. The profiled longitudinal ribs may be of interest in locking mechanisms. However, it has been found disadvantageous when machining the notch-like wards on the key shank narrow side that, because of the variable profiled longitudinal ribs and profiled longitudinal grooves, very sharp residual profiles generally remain on the broad sides of the key, on which the key user can injure himself. This can also cause these keys to become caught in jacket and trouser pockets and to tear them when the key is removed.